


Sparkles Fan

by ImperiumWife



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiumWife/pseuds/ImperiumWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot AU written from the prompt- Celebrity/Fan Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles Fan

**Prompt:** Celebrity/Fan AU

* * *

He a bit embarrassed. His room is filled with posters of her, even though no one here has heard of her. His friends, and even some girls in his college dorm have made fun of him. After all, he's a 20 year old obsessed with a little know 16 year old pop star.

The thing is, he loves her. He loves Robin Sparkles. He finds her amazingly beautiful, despite her obviously dyed and permed hair. Even her personality is amazing. He's gotten all of her behind the scenes videos and interviews on tape from his grandma, so he knows.

He also knows it's creepy when he calls her his perfect woman. After all, she is 4 years younger than him, and popular. He's just your average college hippie. Even if she would date a fan, he's sure that she would pick anyone else but him, with his ponytail and goatee.

And yet, when he finds out that she's in New York to meet with an American record label about a possible deal, he can't help but want to go meet her. Knowing that they are going to be in the same city is incredibly exciting.

He buys some flowers, and heads to the record label to camp out. He spends three hours out on the sidewalk until he finally sees her.

She's much taller and womanly than he would have expected for such a young girl, but that only makes him more in love.

He's almost nervous to speak as she walks by, but he manages to let her name squeak out.

She whips her head around, to find the source of her name. For the first time since she has been in the states, she's been recognized. Frankly, she missed being recognized. It had only been four days, but she missed it. She missed being the center of attention. She turns to see him, and it's not what she expects at all.

She sees the ponytail, the poncho, the goatee, the flowers. She's never seen anyone like him, and he's a far cry from the hockey players she is used to. But there's something about him that she's drawn to anyway. So she turns around.

"Hi," she says as she comes closer, leaving her entourage behind.

"Hi," he returns meekly, his legs wobbling in shock, barely able to hold him up.

"I'm Robin, and you are?"

"Bar.. Barney. I'm Barney," he stutters nervously, and she can't help but think it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen anyone do. She doesn't know what it is about him, but there is something about him that she wants more.

"Hi Barney, nice to meet you. Do you want to maybe join me? The group was just about to go out for some pancakes."

He almost panics. There is no way that the Robin Sparkles could have just invited him for pancakes. It was not what he was expecting. Not what he was expecting at all.

"Uh, sure. Lead the way." This could turn out well. Really well.


End file.
